


Becoming Less Surprising

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-22
Updated: 2009-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: Alanna is probably the coolest female character in the history of ever. And she knows it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 4/22/09. I was doing this thing where I took a prompt, put iTunes on shuffle, and wrote during the song that played. This was written to Switchfoot's "Meant to Live." I struggled to get this one out, not gonna lie.
> 
> Prompt by my lovely college (and current) roommate.

Alanna was many things: mother, lover, friend, companion, warrior, mage, and many more besides. She had always been many things, even when she was "sister," and "learner," and even "imbecile." 

One thing that no one could ever accuse Alanna of was being "unmotivated." If Alanna didn't have a goal, she wasn't satisfied. Even simple goals like, "have this child without complications" were enough to get her through a day. Aside from those, she had her big goals, like, "end slavery in all Tortallan allies once and for all" and "get George to buy a new damn tapestry for his office." 

Alanna was a driven woman, and she regretted not an ounce of it.

Sometimes, however, she really wished everyone would stop *expecting* it. She was really becoming less surprising as time went on, and rather missed the excitement of it.


End file.
